1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus with a power-requiring unit that is detachable and requires power supply.
2) Description of the Related Art
Electronic copying machines, printers, facsimiles, and multifunction peripherals are the examples of image forming apparatuses. Such image forming apparatuses include a power-requiring unit and a power source, which supplies power to the power-requiring unit. The power-requiring unit is, for example, an electric charger, which charges an image bearing member. The power-requiring unit is attached inside a main body of the image forming apparatus in a detachable manner.
The power source is placed at the far inside of the main body along the direction of insertion or detachment (hereinafter, “insertion-detachment direction”) of the power-requiring unit. When the power-requiring unit is set inside the image forming apparatus at its appropriate position, a connector of the power-requiring unit makes an electric contact with a connector of the power source and an electric connection between the two is established.
The connectors of the power-requiring unit and the power source may be placed in the front, instead of far inside, along the insertion-detachment direction. However, in that case, a harness becomes necessary to establish an electric connect between the connectors of the power-requiring unit and the power source. However, when the harness is provided, when detaching the power-requiring unit, it is necessary to dismantle the harness first, attach the power-requiring unit, and then attach the harness again. Thus, the detachment of the power-requiring unit becomes cumbersome.